crystal_chronicle_chibisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 07: The search continues
Upon exiting the library, Meeth Crym was stumped on who to ask for help. She looked around the town, and decided to walk down the steps towards the empty bench. She sat down and pulled out her little green book and pen. She paused for a moment and studied the pages she’d written so far, she then turned to the third page and began writing, ‘I met a man called Larkeicus in the library. He says he’ll make the medicine for me. But I have to find a Buffasaur horn. Buffasaurs are magical beasts that live near water.’ She looked back at the page, her story was really coming along, it was such an amazing feeling to know that maybe one day someone would stumble upon her journal and discover the adventures she had been on. Satisfied with what was written so far, she closed her book once again and put it away. After all, she still had to find the location of the creature. Now standing up, Meeth Crym looked around the town square, somewhere, one of these people might be able to help her. Suddenly she remembered the strange pair by the fountain, if anyone was going to know the location, it would probably be them. As she walked down the steps, she spotted them, they were still standing there, complaining about the smell. The clavat turned to face his lilty friend. “We’ve got to do something! You think an animal has gotten into the underground aqueducts?” he suggested. The lilty boy frowned, “Normally, I’d be the first one down there checking it out, but I can’t swim.” Meeth Crym thought to herself for a moment, if she remembered correctly, they talked about certain magic beasts liked stinky water, so if she was going to find that buffasaur, the best place to start would be in the aqueducts. Figuring that these two wouldn’t be able to stand a chance against such a creature, Meeth Crym offered to go down into the aqueducts and sort out the problem herself. If she happened to find the buffasaur while doing so, that would be a bonus. The strange pair turned to face her, “Oh. Do you want to know how to get into the aqueducts?” the clavat boy inquired. He smiled brightly at her, “First, you have to leave the town, from there you’ll find the dirt path, follow it until you find a split. From the split you’ll want to head north-east, keep heading that way till you find the entrance to the aqueducts.” He paused for a moment, before giving a somewhat questioning look, “You’re going to check out the aqueducts for us?” Meeth Crym nodded her head. The lilty man seemed to glow with pride at Meeth Crym’s response “Excellent. Nice to know there are still people around with the old community spirit.” He gave her a good pat on the back. Meeth Crym was somewhat shocked by their reaction, nevertheless she had to hurry off and save the aqueducts, before things got worse. So she nodded her head and bid the strange duo farewell before heading off for her new destination. She headed down the long staircase, all the way back to the entrance of the town. From there she froze, did she really want to try and fight this beast all on her own, or would she rather have companions to lend a helping hand? She didn’t know, all she really knew was that she didn’t want to do everything on her own. As she thought to herself, she realised it would probably be a good idea to jot down the information she had just discovered, so she pulled her journal out again. This time she wrote ‘Some people in town told me how to get into the aqueducts. I sure hope there’s a Buffasaur down there.’ As soon as she had finished, she put the book away, and went back to deciding whether or not she wanted company on her quest. After a long moment of contemplating, Meeth Crym decided that for the time being she should continue to work on her own. After all, there was no point dragging other people into her own business, especially people she didn’t trust. She would wait until she found someone she trusted enough to have her back before she even considered having someone else tag along. With that mind set, she finally walked along the stone bridge out of the town. Being out in the quiet open fields made Meeth Crym somewhat calmer. She hadn’t even noticed how tense she had been within the town, till she was surrounded by the serenity of nature. She sighed to herself, breathing in the fresh air. She waited a good few minutes before starting her trek towards the aqueducts, as there was no point throwing herself into a possible battle field with tense muscles. She needed to be calmer, so she could think straight and be as flexible as needed. When Meeth Crym felt she was ready, she began to follow the dirt path again. Walking through the fields made her feel peaceful. She nearly forgot the whole reason she had been pushing herself so hard. She needed to make sure she got the buffasaur horn for Eryll. Though admittedly she had no real idea what it looked like. To help pass time, she decided to imagen what the mighty creature might look like. Though all she’d ever really encountered before were the mu, goblins and bats. Sometimes she’d even stumbled upon a nest of cloud bees, who really knew how to swarm together and pack a punch. She made herself laugh as she tried to imagen what the buffasaur might look like. All she knew and all that really mattered was that whatever the creature looked like, it wasn’t going to be friendly. And no matter what, she would have to make sure she chopped off its horn. Because at the end of the day, Eryll’s life was on the line. As the young lilty followed the dirt path, there wasn’t really much to do or see. If she looked back, she would see the town grow smaller and smaller, and if she looked forward, she could watch as the forest grew closer. If she kept walking, she would even be able to see the river. But before she was given the chance, she had reached the split the lilty man had told her about. Funny, she was pretty sure she had walked passed this area earlier. But that didn’t matter right now. She made her way to what she hoped was north east, and began to search for what might be the entrance. After walking around in circles, Meeth Crym finally found something that could possibly be the entrance. It made her feel rather silly, there was a stream running throw a bared fence. And just off the side was a gate, which was presumably the way into the aqueducts which workers probably went through to clean the area. It was rather obvious if someone was paying attention, but clearly she had her head too far in the clouds. She sucked in a deep breath before grabbing hold of the gate and pushing it open. “Here goes nothing…” she whispered to herself. Dread was starting to kick in once more. But despite everything, she entered the unknown aqueducts. <<<<<<<< Chapter 06: The library Chapter 08: Cleaning the aqueducts >>>>>>>> Category:Echoes Of Time: Tales Of A New Born Hero